This invention relates to a coin changer having a payout mechanism with at least one slide which is capable of moving horizontally past a coin storage tube so as to pay out a coin from the tube. The payout mechanism is of the same general type as disclosed in Schmitt U.S. application Ser. No. 531,657, filed Dec. 11, 1974 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,338 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In such a payout mechanism, the slide is sandwiched between an upper base plate and a lower stationary plate and normally is disposed in a home position. A power-operated cam is supported on the base to rotate about a vertical axis and, upon being actuated through a payout cycle, first releases the slide to move to a payout position and discharge a coin from the storage tube.
Movement of the slide to its payout position is effected by a spring which acts on the slide to shift the latter. After the slide has been moved to its payout position by the spring, the cam engages the slide to return the slide to its home position. A second slide may be sandwiched between the stationary plate and a bottom plate and may be actuated to pay out a coin from a second storage tube on the base. A second spring acts on the second slide to move the latter to its payout position.